Heisuke Okami
Heisuke Okami (大神平助, Ōkami Heisuke) is one of the three protagonists of My Boy in Blue. He's a young man considered a nuisance in the neighbourhood and at his high school, who's tangled with the wrong group of people. This makes him seem cold and cruel at first, but in reality, he's a troubled teenager from a broken home. Despite his mean demeanour and utter lack of interest in following the rules, he's a truly kind and generous individual who only wants the best for those he cares about. He goes out of his way to help his beloved ones, even if his methods are at best unconventional at first. He's also in love with Kako, one of his first real friends in high school. Appearance Heisuke is a rather tall young man, standing a bit taller than Kota, with dyed hair and piercings in his ears. This violates the school rules, showing that he doesn't have any respect for them. At Oto he opted out of wearing a blazer, cardigan or tie with his uniform, leaving him with only his dress shirt and a pair of pants and sneakers. He would sometimes wear a t-shirt underneath the dress shirt. Once he switched schools however, he seemed to start wearing a more conventional uniform, sometimes even wearing the school cardigan. Personality Heisuke has a bad habit of acting before he thinks. He doesn't seem to care what happens to him, as long as the people he holds dear are safe. Background Heisuke's father died soon after he was born. As such, he never had a proper father figure, something that Kota seems to resemble for him later on in the series. Relationships Kako Motoya Heisuke and Kako's relationship doesn't start out all rainbows and sunshine. Yui Sendo Yui and Heisuke share a deep familial love for each other, as they, despite not being related, consider each other as siblings. Heisuke had at some point told her about his feelings for Kako, which, after Yui had seen how she acts around him, had led to her thinking that Kako is leading him on to hurt him. Kota Sagano Just like with Kako, Heisuke and Kota's relationship starts out cold, to the point that Heisuke seems to feel a deep resentment toward him. Jiro Nagakura Heisuke's initial reaction of Jiro was very much the same as anyone else's; he thought the boy to be incredibly stupid. However, with time the two grow so close together, they consider each other best friends. Not much of their budding friendship is shown in the series, however, it is mentioned that Heisuke often gets roped into helping Jiro with his studies or hanging out at his place. Akari Okami Heisuke shares a rather complicated relationship with his mother. Though it is clear, that they love each other very much, he often ends up being the responsible one in her place. It is also to be noted, that most of his troubles stem from her inability to take care of the home or her attraction to strange, off-putting men, who often end up abusing either her, Heisuke or both in one way or another. Mikado Yaguchi Heisuke and Mikado share a neutral view of each other. Ichika Nagakura Ichika, Jiro's little sister, has a crush on Heisuke. He, on the other hand, is very attentive and good at taking care of young children in general, so he's also very good at handling her. It is unclear whether or not he's aware of Ichika's budding feelings toward him, but it is very possible. If that is the case, he seems to make a very clear approach not to lead her on, instead treating her like another little sister. Just like Yui, Ichika knows of Heisuke's feelings for Kako and thinks that she's leading him on in order to hurt him and his feelings. Gallery Heisuke 1.jpg Heisuke's first appearance.jpg|Heisuke's first appearance Heisuke 3.jpg|Heisuke as a kid Heisuke 14.jpg|Heisuke in his Oto High School winter uniform Heisuke 4.jpg|Heisuke in his Oto High School summer uniform Heisuke 6.jpg|Heisuke in the winter uniform of his new high school Heisuke 7.jpg|Heisuke in the summer uniform of his new high school Heisuke in casual attire.jpg|Heisuke in casual clothing Heisuke and Kako at the cultural festival.jpg|Heisuke dressed in a police uniform for the Oto High School cultural festival Heisuke 8.jpg|Heisuke with black hair Heisuke 11.jpg|Happy Heisuke Heisuke 12.jpg|Worried Heisuke Annoyed Heisuke.jpg|Annoyed Heisuke Heisuke 2.jpg|Heisuke about to hit Kota Heisuke 15.jpg|Heisuke apologizing to Kako Heisuke 18.jpg|Heisuke confessing his feelings to Kako (for the first time) Heisuke 20.jpg|Heisuke confessing his feelings to Kako (for the second time) Heisuke 21.jpg|Heisuke holding Kako's hand in Tokyo Heisuke, Love and Chocolate cover.jpg|Heisuke in the cover of Case. 49 (Love and Chocolate) Heisuke, volume 3.jpg|Heisuke in the cover of Volume 3 Case. 38.jpg|Heisuke and Kota in the cover of Case. 38 (Yui's Secret) Quotes (To Kako) '"I'm not into making the girls I like cry."'Volume 4, Case. 13, page 82 Trivia * According to his first character page, the kanji in his surname are frequently misread as "Ogami", instead of Okami.Volume 4, Case. 13, page 47 * He has a complex about his teeth and wants to get them fixed once he's saved up enough money.Volume 4, Case. 13, page 47 * He's particularly good at housework, especially cooking.Volume 4, Case. 13, page 47 * According to his second character page, his birthday plants are sweetpeas, sakura, etc. ** The meanings of these are "Fresh start", "Spiritual beauty", etc. References Category:Main Characters Category:High School Students Category:Characters